The Other Side
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Complete An almost AU story that can't be described. Just read and review!
1. The Other Side Prologue

Okay, let's see, it's a Saturday, October 7, I just got home form seeing Digimon the Movie, and   
I'm bored. Perfect time for a fic! The Digimon Movie had a major Mimoe hint! There was a heart   
by Mimi's front door, and it said: To Mimi from Joe! Plus, the flashback, Joe called Mimi first.   
My friend Moonkitty3000, who went with me, said the most strangest thing. It was: Joe is always  
on the phone! Poor Joe, his phone bills gotta be pretty high. Anyhow, on my way home, I got   
this idea. Well, finally decided to act upon this idea I've had for a while.   
  
I don't own Digimon. So, don't sue me. I have NO money at all.   
  
This fic is based on MY own idea. What if Mimi's had a baby sister? And there were more   
DigiDestined??? Warning, unlike most my stories, this IS NOT Mimoe. This is set kinda Season 2.  
Mimi lives in America, Yolei, Davis, Cody are DigiDestined, BUT this contains my OWN  
characters. The Digimon Emperor, Ken, has been defeated, yadda, yadda, yadda. This is a   
description of the characters.   
  
I own Hazel, Travis, Anna, Wallace, Eve, Paul, their crests, and any other non-familiar  
Digimon. (Note about Mimi- NO pink hair! She let her hair grow to her knees, and is normally  
put in a braid, and made into a bun, then fed through the bun, till it hangs mid-back)  
  
Mimi-Age: 15; Height: 5'9"- Very lovable, sweet, and sincere. Leader of the group. Very  
patient. (yes, this is our Mimi) Hates fighting. Crest-Sincerity  
  
Hazel-10; 4'4"- Mimi's younger sister. Looks up to Mimi tons. Very sweet and caring.  
Crest- Peace (happy Moonkitty3000?)  
  
Travis-16; 6'1"- Likes to fight. Mimi's boyfriend. Would protect Mimi forever. Very loyal to  
the mission. Crest- Loyalty  
  
Anna-15; 5'7"- A rebel. Doesn't like Mimi, but cares for Mimi, deep down, like a sister.  
Doesn't much favor the DigiWorld, or Gennai. Some-what of a smart aleck. Crest- Space  
  
Wallace-15; 5'10"- Anna's boyfriend. Also a rebel. Always ready to fight. Very skilled in  
martial arts. Very good at planing attacks also. Crest- Power (Change Into Power, We got the   
Power... Sorry!)  
  
Eve-15; 5'5"- Very close friends with Mimi. Has an intelligence over 100. Plays the piano  
with much perfection. Crest- Wisdom  
  
Paul-16; 6'2"- Close friends with Travis. Wishes to be a doctor. A major worrywart. Eve's   
boyfriend. Crest- Health  
  
Everyone- Great singers (but Hazel. She can't sing very good). Would finish their missions  
at all costs (that includes Hazel).  
  
Should I tell you about their Digimon? Well, here is their rookie forms.  
  
Mimi- Palmon (DUH!)  
  
Hazel- Violetmon  
  
Travis- Pupmon  
  
Anna- Lunarmon  
  
Wallace- Electricmon  
  
Eve- Wisdomon  
  
Paul- Blumon  
  
Hmm... Would you like a little more information before I do the prologue? I guess. Here is   
the main evil Digimon.....  
  
SpiceOgremon! He is Ogremon's evil (well, you get the idea) older brother.  
  
Here's Tai and crew ages...  
  
Tai-15  
Sora-15  
Matt-15  
Izzy-15  
Joe-16  
T.K.-13  
Kari-13  
Davis-13  
Yolei-13  
Cody-11  
  
Okay, moving right along... here's the prologue!  
  
Quote- "Tell the Truth, Even if You Have to Make it Up." A Bazooka Joe Fortune  
  
Prologue of "The Other Side"  
"Facts of Life"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Japan...  
  
The whole DigiGroup (minus Mimi, of course)was watching one if Davis's soccer games. His team  
is winning. Davis then turned around, and smiled at Kari, thus getting hit in the head by a  
soccer ball.  
  
"He'll never learn." Matt said to Tai.  
  
"He reminds me of me. Scary, isn't it?" Tai replied.  
  
Izzy, overhearing their conversation, answered: "Yes!"  
  
Tai sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In America...  
  
"Hazel! Come here!" Mimi's voice rang through the air.  
  
"Yes, sister?" Hazel answered.  
  
"Get ready to go back to the Digital World. I'm calling everyone else, so we can back our   
stuff."  
  
"Again?"" Hazel whined.  
  
Mimi couldn't help be smile at her little sister. They had been going to the DigiWorld since  
she was 7. Three long years, Mimi's group had been going back and forth. She had been happy   
when she moved to New York. That meant she could see Hazel and her mom again. Mimi and Hazel's   
parents had divorced when Mimi was 6, and Hazel only 1. Mimi lived with their dad in Japan, and  
Hazel lived with their mom in New York. Sure they got to see each other, but not as often as  
they wanted to. Now, her dad had dumped her off with her mother, and he and Mimi's step-mother  
went off to Paris. Mimi's mother was more than happy to take in Mimi. Mimi had explained the   
whole DigiWorld thing to her mother, and when Mimi found out Hazel was a DigiDestined, her  
mother was not very happy with that concept, but when she had found out Mimi's friends were   
going, she gave in. That was three years ago, now to the present.  
  
"Yes, again." Mimi answered.  
  
"Is the other DigiDestined's going. I mean Tai and them?"   
  
Mimi gently shook her head yes.  
  
"Oh, Mimi!" Hazel said, as she hugged her sister.  
  
Tai and the group had no clue about the other DigiDestined living in America with Mimi, or her  
new DigiVice. She had only visited them once.  
  
"I gotta call the others." Mimi said.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
The group was ensemble in Mimi's living room.  
  
"... okay?" Mimi said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Wallace asked.  
  
"In 5 hours. Also, the other DigiDestined will be there." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh, Mimi. I'm sorry." Eve said, hugging her best friend. Eve and Mimi met on Mimi's first day   
of school, and ever since then, you couldn't pry them apart with a pick and chisel. Eve had   
also introduced her to Wallace, Paul, Anna, and Travis. When they had found out about being   
DigiDestined, Mimi had explained the whole thing to them. That made them appoint Mimi as their  
leader.  
  
"All right, anything else?" Anna asked.  
  
"I believe you know what to pack, so go pack." Mimi said.  
  
After everyone left...  
  
"Mimi, Hazel must you go?" Mimi's mother, Sara, asked.  
  
"Yes, mama. I'm going to take a shower." Hazel said, leaving for the bathroom.  
  
"I'll take care of her mama. I gotta go pack." Mimi said, leaving to go to her room.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
'I think I got everything I need. Some food, lemonade mix for my water, an extra pair of jeans,  
hair brush, 45 packs of matches, my sleeping mat (think Brock from Pokemon's sleeping bag  
holder-thingy, she and her group all have one of those on their backpacks), 12 extra ponytail   
holders, 2 blankets and 3 bottles of Tylenol, 500 gelcaps each. It all fits in my backpack too!   
Now to fill up my water bottle.' Mimi thought to herself. (She, and the others, each use on of  
those backpacks with the water bottle with it)  
  
"Mimi, shower's all yours. By the way, after you're done with your shower, will you help me  
back?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Sure squirt."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Japan...  
  
Everyone was at Tai's house after the game.  
  
"Congratulations, Davis!" Kari said.  
  
"Thanks Kari!"  
  
"Hey, I got an e-mail from Gennai!" Izzy said, opening his ever-trusty laptop.  
  
"What does it say?" T.K. asked.  
  
"We gotta go to the DigiWorld tomorrow. All of us. Gennai says he needs our help." Izzy said.  
  
"What else is new?" Tai asked.  
  
"Let's go home and pack." Sora said.  
  
"We haven't been to the DigiWorld for more than a day. Will we have to stay for more than a  
day?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yes." Izzy answered.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep on the ground!" Yolei said.  
  
"Deal with it! Let's go!" Davis said.  
  
"I wonder if Mimi will be going to the Digital World..." T.K. wondered aloud.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and find out!" Kari said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Mimi and Hazel's House...  
  
"Everyone ready?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes." Anna answered, her voice thick with impatientness. (so it isn't a word, oh well)  
  
"Got everything?" Travis asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Are you ready?" Paul asked Mimi.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm ready. We got to go!" Mimi said.  
  
Everyone nodded. They then stood in a circle, held out their DigiVices  
(their DigiVices are in shape of their crest), and said:  
  
"Let's go digital!"  
  
In a brief second, the group was in the Digital World. Mimi had her hair in its'  
trademark style.  
  
"I still don't know how in the heck you can get that long hair of yours to hang mid-back!"   
Wallace said to her.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to not find out." Mimi said  
  
"Hello children." Gennai said.  
  
"Hi Gennai!" everyone chorused.  
  
"Yea! They're back!" said a bunch if Digimon.  
  
"Palmon." Mimi said, hugging her plant Digimon.  
  
"Violetmon!" Hazel said as she hugged her Digimon. Violetmon look like Palmon, only in shades  
of purple. (Ohh! Good cd!)  
  
"Pupmon, how ya been?" Travis asked his puppy-like Digimon. Pupmon looked like a brown/black  
puppy, but his bite was much worse then his bark.   
  
"Lunarmon!" Anna said, hugging her Digimon. Lunarmon look like Gatomon. She was midnight black,  
with crescent moons and stars decorating her fur.  
  
"Electricmon!" Wallace said, high-fiving his Digimon. Electricmon was a yellow Digimon, that   
could fly, and looked a little like Tentomon, without the spikes, antenna, and strange extra   
hand coming off his side.  
  
"Wisdomon!" Eve said, happy to see her Digimon. Wisdomon looks kinda like Armadillomon  
(spelling), but was a gray/blue/black color, and did not had the strange ears.   
  
"Blumon!" Paul said, his voice filled with happiness. Blumon was another dog-type Digimon. He  
is pure blue, and looks kinda like Pupmon.  
  
"Now that you have been reunited with your Digimon, please come with me." Gennai said.  
  
"Gennai, when are the other DigiDestined coming?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, and your two teams are to leave the day after." Gennai said.  
  
"Great." Mimi mumbled to herself.  
  
Travis gave her a comforting hug as they walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, thanks for reading the boring beginning, but it was necessary. Please review! I want 3   
reviews before I continue with the next chapter. I gotta go talk my mom into letting me submit   
this so,  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	2. The Other Side Part 1

Here's the next part. Thanks to you who have reviewed. I love reviews! Anyhow, yes I know,   
Wallace is Willis's name in the Japanese version of Digimon the Movie, but I don't care. This   
truly has nothing to do with the movie.  
  
I don't own Digimon.   
  
A depressing thought, Moonkitty and I were the oldest kids at the movie! Com'on people!   
  
Quote- "Be True to Your Teeth, or They Will be False to You."(yet another) A Bazooka Joe  
Fortune (Be prepared for more of these)  
  
Chapter 1 of "The Other Side"  
"Meeting"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, in short that is your mission. Any questions?" Gennai asked the group of kids assembled in  
front of him.  
  
"Yeah! When do we leave?" Wallace asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Gennai answered.  
  
"So, that means we are going to see the other DigiDestined?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can't we leave earlier, like right now?" Travis asked, hugging Mimi.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Gennai, what will Mimi say to them?" Eve asked.  
  
"If you ask me, she should of told them." Anna said.  
  
"No one asked you!" Eve said to Anna.  
Wallace and Paul sweatdropped while their girlfriends argued.  
  
'Not good,' Mimi thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Japan...  
  
"Gennai, we are ready to go!" Davis said.  
  
"Good." Gennai said. When her replied the DigiDestined heard the fighting of Anna and Eve, and   
a calm voice trying to stop them.  
  
"Gennai, who's there with you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"The other DigiDestined." Gennai stated, rather simply.  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nevermind. I will tell you when you get here. DigiPort is open."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Sora said.  
  
'I can see Mimi again!' Yolei thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Gennai's...  
  
"Mimi, let's go out to the pond." Palmon said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Violetmon said, agreeing with her older sister.  
(FYI- Palmon is Violetmon's 'older sister')  
  
"Okay!" Hazel said, taking her older sisters' hand.  
  
"Eve! Anna! Let's go down to the pond!" Mimi yelled at her fighting friends.  
  
"Okay." Eve said, as she and Wisdomon headed down to the pond, following her fellow   
DigiDestined.  
  
"Why can't anyone here ever finish an argument?" Anna wondered as she and Lunarmon headed down  
to the pond also.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled down at the pond...  
  
"Gennai, we're here!" Tai yelled.  
  
Mimi buried herself further into Travis's embrace around her shoulder.  
  
"Gennai! We want to see the other DigiDestined." Davis yelled.  
  
'Yeah, but we don't wanna see you!' Travis thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Eve noticed the DigiDestined. Eve was one to judge by first look. Her first look at   
the DigiDestined, she DID NOT like them. Plus what they did to Mimi... she did not like them,   
or by glancing around at her comrades, they all shared her thoughts.   
(Paranoid of every sound.. AHHH! I've listened to the soundtrack too much, wait, there is no   
such thing as listening to the soundtrack too much)  
  
"Well, before I tell you of your mission, let us go meet the other DigiDestined," Gennai  
said, "Follow me."  
  
'Gennai!' Travis growled in the back of his head, as he hugged Mimi tighter.  
  
"Children! Please when I say your crest, please stand up, and say your name." Gennai said.  
  
The (hmm, I'm going to call Tai's group the original DigiDestined, and Mimi's the other  
DigiDestined) original DigiDestined looked over the other DigiDestined. The one being   
hugged by that one boy, had long hair. Way too long hair in their opinion. Everyone else   
looked okay to them.  
  
"Wisdom."  
  
The one with short dark blue hair that fell to her shoulders stood up. When she turned around,   
the original DigiDestined noticed she had the darkest blue eyes they had ever seen.  
  
"My name is Eve." The DigiDestined thought she had been precisely named.  
  
"You have the crest of Wisdom. That is almost like my crest of knowledge!" Izzy said.  
  
Eve said nothing back.  
  
"Health."  
  
A boy that was some-what tall with shortly cut black hair, and greenish eyes stood up.  
  
"My name is Paul."  
  
"Space."  
  
A girl with brown hair in pigtails stood up. They noticed she had dark brown eyes.  
  
"My name is Anna."  
  
"Power."  
  
A blonde haired boy stood. He had blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Wallace."  
  
"Peace."  
  
A short, young girl stood up. She had hazel hair that fell to mid-back, and matching hazel   
eyes.  
  
"My name is Hazel."  
  
Davis, Matt, and Tai laughed at that, but when they looked up, they noticed they were getting  
quite an evil stare from Eve and Anna.  
  
"Loyalty."  
  
A browned hair boy stood up. He, too, was rather tall. He had green eyes.  
  
"My name is Travis." he said to them, while glaring rather coldly at them.  
  
Mimi was the last one left. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled.  
(I'm getting nervous! I write this thing too!)  
  
"Sincerity."  
  
The original DigiDestined watched in shock, wondering if this was their Mimi, as the last girl   
sitting there, the one with the long hair, sloooowwwwwllllyyy stood up and turned around. She   
hazel eyes, with the matching hazel hair, just as Hazel did.  
  
"My name is Mimi."  
  
"Mimi! It's you!" Yolei said, rather happily, as the rest of the DigiDestined looked just as  
happy as she sounded.  
  
But, the other group of DigiDestined did not look that happy. In fact, the one named Travis,   
looked rather ready to beat them up.  
  
"If you would excuse us, we have some important business to do, and we cannot be bothered  
by the likes of you." Eve said, her words as tart as her tone.  
  
"Mimi?" Kari asked, rather quietly.  
  
"Oh yes," Mimi said her tone a little sadly, and a little harshly, "Hazel is my younger sister."  
  
The original DigiDestined watched in shock, and looking rather puzzled, as Mimi and the group,  
with Digimon, walked back up to the house.  
  
"What got into Mimi?" Tai wondered aloud.  
  
"I've never seen her act that way." Joe stated.  
  
Yolei was on the verge of tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did I yell at them?" Mimi asked, crying on Eve's shoulder, as Palmon and Hazel rubbed her  
back, comforting her.  
  
"They will pay!" Travis said, watching as his girlfriend, and soul mate, cried her eyes out on   
Eve's shoulder. (only this story, I swear to you, will Mimi be with anyone else but Joe!)  
  
"First, though, we gotta defeat this new enemy." Lunarmon said, from her position is Anna's lap.  
Lunarmon was a smart, and wise cracking, cat.  
  
"Yes, she is right. I do wish Gennai gave us more information though." Blumon said. Blumon  
somehow, in any situation. could keep a very cool head,  
  
"Well, we could just do as Gennai said, or," Palmon began.  
  
"We could do whatever." Violetmon finished for her sister. Violetmon had a habit of doing   
whatever she felt like, unlike Hazel, who followed Mimi's every move.  
  
"That would not be one of our better moves, going against Gennai's wishes." Wisdomon said.   
Wisdomon is very intelligent, but she has a little to much common sense.  
  
"Gennai may be old, but his wishes are what we must do. Besides, do you hear the way he  
answered Travis before. What he said, was a very sharp no." Pupmon said. Pupmon was the most  
likely to do whatever someone told him. Pupmon also had a very deep loyalty to Travis.  
  
"Well, we try to avoid the DigiDestined today, and tomorrow we will get an early start."   
Electricmon said. Electricmon was like Tentomon in a sort, but with a little more brain. He   
also did not have a fascination for a 'twig house'.   
(Tentomon- Leave off my tree house! Me-Sorry!)  
  
"We will respect Gennai's wishes." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm sure he has a good reason!" Hazel said.  
  
"Children, I would like the other DigiDestined to get to know you." Gennai said.  
  
"Gennai!-" Travis started, but the old man had left, and standing where he was, was Tai.  
  
As the rest of the original DigiDestined came into the room, they noticed that Travis was on   
one side of Mimi, Eve on the other, Paul next to her. Anna sat next to Travis, and Wallace   
next to her. Hazel sat in Mimi's lap.  
  
"Are we going to play 20 questions?" Travis asked.  
  
Mimi felt a little more comfortable, and then said, "Travis! Enough." Mimi said that in a tone   
that meant stop, and no questions are to be asked.  
  
The original DigiDestined were rather suprise to see Mimi use that tone.  
  
"Mimi?" Yolei asked, rather quietly.  
  
Mimi looked other at Yolei, and smiled a soft smile.  
  
"All right, we will do what Gennai asked us to, and after that, we are friends no longer." Eve   
said.  
  
"Why don't you like us?" Cody asked.  
  
"We have our reasons." Anna said.  
  
"Okay, Mimi you sad Hazel is your younger sister. Is that true?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hazel is my younger sister. Would you like to hear the story?"   
  
"Lucky duck." Yolei mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Sure." Joe said.  
  
"Hazel is five years younger than me, making her only ten right now. We she was one, and I was  
six, our parents divorced. They fought a lot before Hazel was born, and after Hazel was born,   
it seemed to get better, only to get worse. So, when they divorced mama took Hazel, and went to   
live in America, and I stayed with daddy in Japan. Hazel and I got to see each other about twice   
year. When I moved to New York, I moved in with my mom, and daddy and my step-mother moved to   
Paris." Mimi explained.   
  
"How did you meet with them, and how did they find out they we DigiDestined?" Izzy asked.  
  
"We have names." Eve said, rather simply.  
  
"Sorry." Izzy said.  
  
"I'll explain. I met Mimi on her first day of school. About three weeks after that, we found  
out we were DigiDestined, in the strangest way. We were sitting around Mimi's computer, on a   
chat room, and we got sucked through the computer, and I think you can get the picture." Eve  
said.  
  
"Also, you and Mimi are harder to pry apart once in a conversation than trying to pull a sword  
from a stone." Hazel added.  
  
Mimi gave her little sister a soft smile.  
  
"Do you guys have Digimon?" Davis asked.  
  
"What's a DigiDestined without one," Anna asked, "Meet Lunarmon."   
  
"This is Pupmon." Travis said.  
  
"Violetmon, say hi." Hazel said.  
  
"This is Electricmon." Wallace said.  
  
"Wisdomon is my Digimon." Eve said.  
  
"Blumon is mine." Paul said.  
  
"You all know Palmon," Mimi said.  
  
"Hi!" Gatomon said to Lunarmon.  
  
Lunarmon ignored Gatomon. (Sorry Moonkitty! Please forgive!)  
  
"Children! Dinner!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? What do you think? Digi like it? Digi hate it? Digi think I'm crazy?  
Go ahead send flames, I got water!   
  
Did I get you wondering what the DigiDestined did to Mimi?  
  
Okay, I got 3 reviews last time, can I get 4? Okay, I want 4 reviews before you get the next  
part.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon! Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S.- Go visit my web page! It is Mimoe page.   
The addy is- http://sincerityreliability.homestead.com/home.html  
  



	3. The Other Side Part 2

Here is the next part to "The Other Side".   
  
I don't own Digimon, believe me. If I did, I wouldn't be calling this fanfiction, now would I?  
  
But, I own Eve, Hazel, Anna, Paul, Wallace, Travis, their crests, their Digimon, and the funky   
SpiceOgremon. I also own Double DigiVolving, which will be explained later.   
(I own Palmon's form of Double DigiVolving, also. Not Palmon, but her from.)  
  
"Stop and Smell the Bubblegum!" (Yes, another) Bazooka Joe Fortune  
  
Chapter 2 of "The Other Side"  
"Time To Go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Day at Gennai's...  
  
"Travis, wake up!" Pupmon said.  
  
"Uhh, mommy, let me sleep. I don't want to go to school today. I don't feel good..." Travis said.  
  
"TRAVIS!" Mimi yelled, waking up everything, BUT the sleeping form of Travis.  
  
"I give up. Let's go eat." Mimi said.  
  
"Food?" Travis said, instantly awake.  
  
"Huh? How'd he?" Pupmon wondered to himself.  
  
"I don't get him," Palmon said.  
  
"You're not the only one." Mimi said.  
  
"It's time for breakfast!" Eve's voice rang through the door.  
  
"Let's go eat!" Wallace said, as he and Travis and Paul raced through the door like there  
was no tomorrow.  
  
"I honestly don't understand boys, sis." Hazel said.  
  
"To tell you the truth, neither do I." Mimi said.  
  
"Let's go eat before there is no more food left," Anna said.   
  
"Let's!" Hazel said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Breakfast...  
  
"It is storming out side, and I don't want you kids to travel in a storm like this one. You are  
staying here until the storm passes." Gennai said.  
  
"Well, now what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Gennai, can we borrow the training room?" Anna asked.  
  
"Sure, don't wreck it though."   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"What training room?" Tai asked.  
  
"Follow us and you will see." Palmon said, walking down the stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Training Room...  
  
"Here is where we have some fun." Anna said.   
  
"I never knew Gennai had this!" Izzy said.  
  
"Well, you really did nothing to deserve this!" Travis said, remembering what they had done to   
Mimi.  
  
"Huh?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Nevermind, Eve wanna have some fun?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Huh?" Kari asked, almost imitating T.K., she did that one to make Davis jealous.   
  
It worked.  
  
"Errr..." Davis growled under his breath.  
  
"Having fun is their definition of beating the living crap out of each other." Wallace said.  
  
"To bad we didn't know about this back when Matt and Tai constantly fought." Sora said.   
(True, but then again, I just created this...)  
  
"You beat each other up?" Yolei asked, confusion evident on her face.  
  
"Not actually, we just practice our skills some." Anna said.  
  
"Skills? What, putting on makeup?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hiya!" Eve said, kicking Davis straight in the face, sending him flying into a wall.   
(Ahhh, sweet revenge. Ignore me; I hate Davis, and Kari, and Matt, and Dragon Ball Z...)  
  
"Owww," Davis said, his eyes having those weird X's on them.  
  
"What did you do that?" Tai yelled, ready to fight Eve.  
  
"I wouldn't yell at her..." Mimi said, shaking her head.  
  
"He's asking for it." Hazel said, hiding behind Mimi.   
  
"He did nothing to you!" Matt said, taking Tai's side.  
  
"Watch your step!" Anna said, ready to fight Matt.  
  
"Okay, I don't like to hit girls, but..." Matt never got to finish his sentence.   
Anna had kicked him into the same wall as Davis. (I got the wall joke in here Moonkitty!)  
  
"Hey!" Tai said.  
  
Eve sent him flying into the wall also. (I'm so proud of myself! I am possessed!)   
  
"Owww, Mom, I don't wanna go to school today. I didn't finish my report... and Matt said he  
was gonna beat me up. Can't I stay home with you and bake (real?) cookies?" Tai said,  
his eyes those strange spiral thingys.   
  
"Who's next?" Eve asked.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It is none of your business." Anna said.  
  
"Mimi?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Yes, little one?" Mimi asked. ('little one' is Mimi's pet name for her sister)  
  
"Why do you dislike the other DigiDestined so?" Hazel asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi, ready to go at it?" Eve asked. (No sickos, that statement meant nothing of that sort.  
They are just ready to begin to 'fight'. Oy, people these days...)  
  
"Kay!" Mimi said, leaving Hazel standing there, and running over to where Eve was.   
  
"Davis! How many fingers am I holding up?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Duh, two fingers." Davis said.  
  
"I think he's okay." Veemon said.  
  
"Tai! Tai! Wake up." Sora said.  
  
"Mommy! Let me sleep." Tai said.  
  
"Pepper Breath... Poi!" Agumon said, catching Tai's hair on fire.  
  
"AHH! MY HAIR!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Should I?" Blumon asked Paul, as the group of 'other' DigiDestined watched Tai run around  
the room like the idiot he is.   
  
"Go for it. We could use some more entertainment." Paul mused.  
  
"Blue Ice!" Blumon yelled.  
  
Tai's hair froze on contact.  
  
"My hair!" Tai said, crying his eyes out.   
  
"Tai, it is only hair!" Agumon said.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have any," T.K. said.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon said.  
  
"I'm up!" Matt said.  
  
"Okay, why did you do that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I felt like it." Eve replied.  
  
"Okay you two can go at it later. Let's practice." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay, I want a good clean fight. I want no blood." Paul said, as the two girls faced each  
other.  
  
Hiya!" Mimi said, giving Eve a jump kick to her face, but Eve dodged it.   
  
"Take this!" Eve said, almost kicking Mimi in the nose.  
  
"No thanks! I like my nose where it is!" Mimi said. (2 points if you which Anime that   
quote FIRST came from.)  
  
The original DigiDestined had never seen Mimi in that light before. Here she was fighting, and   
they always thought she weak. She was dodging kicks thrown by Eve left and right. Mimi   
then pinned Eve down.  
  
"I announce Mimi the winner!" Travis said, kissing Mimi on the lips.  
  
Tai and group's jaws hit the floor.  
  
"Hazel, don't watch your sister make out, or you'll be scorned for life." Paul said,  
covering Hazel's eyes.  
  
"Say what?!?!?!" Sora said.  
  
"Mimi and Travis are a couple." Anna said.  
  
"Okay you two, break it up!" Wallace said.   
  
"Like you and Anna never kiss." Travis said.  
  
"What!" Wallace said as he and Travis began to beat each other up.  
  
"Boys!" Anna said as she and Lunarmon began to walk back up the stairs.  
  
"Tell me about it." Eve said.  
  
"Yeah, but at least Paul isn't fighting with either of them." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi, I'm hungry." Hazel said, almost whining.  
  
"Gosh girl! How much you remind me at that age is scary!" Mimi said as she, Palmon, Eve,  
Wisdomon, Hazel, and Violetmon began to climb up the stairs for a snack. Paul and Blumon   
soon followed them.   
  
Soon the DigiDestined stood alone.  
  
"What just happened?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know." Izzy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back Up Stairs...   
  
"Mimi, what did they do to you?" Hazel asked again.  
  
"It's not what they did, it's what they said." Travis said.  
  
"What did they say?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Well," Mimi said, "I guess it was right after the defeat of the Dark Masters and  
Apocalymon. We had just gotten home and..." Mimi stopped short because Tai and the others were  
coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hazel, we'll talk later." Eve said.  
  
"Good, you guys can have a snack!" Gennai said.   
  
"Hi, Gennai." Sora said.  
  
"What's the snack?" Davis and Veemon asked.  
  
"Good stuff! Prune juice and cookies." Gennai said.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore." Hazel said.  
  
"Well, Grandfather would be proud." Cody said.  
  
"Gennai, can we raid the refrigerator instead?" Paul asked.   
  
"Sure, just stay away, oh, you know what!" Gennai said.  
  
"Yep! We do!" Electricmon said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starved!" Blumon said.  
  
"That's not anything new!" Violetmon said.  
  
"Violetmon, be nice!" Hazel said.  
  
"Listen to her, sis." Palmon said.  
  
"Sis???" Gabumon wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, Violetmon is Palmon's younger sister." Lunarmon said as she joined the group   
of Digimon running full steam towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mimi!" Gennai said.  
  
"Hmmm, what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I recharged your laptop for you. You left it here last time." Gennai said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll get it after I eat, that is, if there is any food left." Mimi said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Mimi!" Palmon yelled.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"What happened to her?" Joe asked.  
  
"She sure has changed." Izzy noted.   
  
"Mimi has a lot on her mind. The things she must do has caused her to grow up.  
Her knowledge of the DigiWorld and the Digimon is very important to the group." Gennai said.  
  
'I wonder if that is really true.' Yolei thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Group...  
  
"Okay you guys, leave Gennai some food!" Wisdomon said.  
  
"But we are hungry!" Pupmon whined.  
  
"Act your age, and not your shoe size, wait you don't have any shoes!" Hazel said, causing   
the rest of the group to laugh.  
  
"I'm going to get my laptop." Mimi said, as she walked away from the group, and entering   
the room where her laptop sat.  
  
"Mimi, can I see your laptop later?" Izzy asked.  
  
"No." Mimi said, as she left the room again.  
  
"What happened to her?" Yolei asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
The original DigiDestined were just waking up as Mimi and the others were leaving.   
  
"Mimi! Where are you going?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's time for us to go." Eve said.  
  
"You got your backpack on okay, little one?" Mimi asked Hazel, still struggling with her pack.  
  
"No!" Hazel answered.  
  
"Let me help you then." Mimi said, as she fixed the backpack.  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
Mimi smiled at her little sister.  
  
"Everyone reading to go?" Palmon asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's move out then!" Mimi said as the group began to leave, and climb up the stairs.  
  
"You guys are leaving?" Tai asked.   
  
"They like to leave early," Gennai said, "and you should be leaving soon also."   
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end of the chapter! Please review! I just want 3 reviews, okay? That's all, please?  
Please visit my web page also! It's finished! Well, almost, done enough to enjoy it you Mimoe   
fans!  
  
Okay, till next time!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Other Side Part 3

I'm back! I had no idea for this chapter, when WHAM! Ideas at the speed of light!  
  
Look, I only want 2, yes, two (2), reviews for this, please.  
  
"Keep an Open Mind, but Don't Fill it With Garbage," (my last) Bazooka Joe Fortune.  
  
I don't own Digimon, but anything that is not in the series is mine.  
  
Anything with an ** after it will be explained at the end.  
  
Chapter 3 of "The Other Side"  
"Double WHAT?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mimi and her crew walked down the path, Hazel at her side and Travis behind her, she   
found herself humming "I Will... But" and Hazel heard it. (I Will... But is by SheDaisy)   
  
"Mimi sing it," Hazel begged.  
  
Mimi smiled, "Anna, Eve?"  
  
Violetmon smiled as did her sister at Hazel's begging.  
  
"Why not?" Anna said with a shrug.  
  
"Sure," Eve said with a smile.  
  
As the girls sang, the guys just smiled at their girlfriends, as the Digimon and Hazel   
clapped. (I knew my mother shouldn't have bought that CD!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Things weren't going so well for Tai and crew.  
  
"It's hot, I'm hot," Yolei said, complaining for the fiftieth time that hour.  
  
"Yolei! Shut up!" Davis hissed.  
  
"NO!" Yolei hissed backed.  
  
"Quit it you two," Matt snapped.  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other and frowned.  
  
"Tai, maybe we should rest," Agumon said.  
  
"But where? There is no safe area to sit," Joe said.  
  
"The ground works," Gomamon said.  
  
Joe mumbled something incoherent (I learned a new word!), and then sat down on the ground,  
but Yolei remained standing.  
  
"Yolei sit down," Sora gently chided.  
  
"But..." Yolei said, and then sat down after an evil eye from Matt.  
  
'Mimi is the only one who can deal with her,' Kari thought with a disapproving sigh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
SpiceOgremon (dun, dun, DUN) sat on his throne.  
  
"Stinkymon**, come forth," SpiceOgremon yelled, his voice booming.  
  
"Yes, me lord," Stinkymon said.   
  
"Take care of the DigiDestined!"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I can't! I'm a union worker!"  
  
"Stinkymon, shall I call your older brother?"  
  
"No my lord," Stinkymon said as disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi's Group...  
  
"That was a good song. Can you sing another?" Hazel begged.  
  
Mimi frowned, "Maybe later, right now, how about we rest?"  
  
"Sure, fine by me," Wallace said.  
  
A chorus of 'yeah' came from the mouths of both human and Digimon.  
  
Mimi smiled and checked her e-mail.  
  
"An e-mail from Mama, one from some weird program wanting me to buy something from them,   
something from Gennai, and an e-mail from IZZY?!?" Mimi said.  
  
Everyone looked in Mimi's direction, while she read the e-mail.  
  
"An older e-mail from him, I bet Gennai did something," Mimi said with a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai's Group...  
  
The group had been walking in silence, expect for Yolei's on and off complaining.  
  
'Yolei, you are driving me nuts,' Joe thought, 'Even Mimi wasn't this bad.'  
  
Davis was close to killing Yolei, and so was Matt.  
  
"YOLEI! YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Well, it is to late to drive you nuts, 'cause you are all ready there," Yolei retorted.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Could you two please stop it," Cody asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's continue on," Tai said with a weird look.  
  
Sora and Kari sighed and followed him and Davis, as did everyone else.  
  
Yolei kept mumbling something, that no one could understand, but, knowing Yolei, that is a   
good thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stinkymon's Hideout...  
  
'How to kill the DigiDestined, hmmm, well, I could kill their Digimon with my   
'Charlie Attack'**, or I could use my 'Annoying Attack'**, or not,' Stinkymon said,  
as he continued to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi's Group...  
  
Hazel and Violetmon talked pleasantly, while Anna and Lunarmon talked about the distant  
between Earth planets and DigiWorld planets, Mimi and Eve talked about starting a group  
when they got back to Earth, Palmon and Wisdomon talked about how the plant population  
was decreasing (???), and Wallace, Paul, and Travis talked about sports while their Digimon   
tried to figure out what this 'Football' thing is.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai's Group...  
  
"I'm hungry," Armadillomon said.  
  
"It'll have to wait," Gabumon said.  
  
"Hello! My name is Stinkymon, welcome to your death trap."  
  
After everyone Armor DigiVolved, DigiVolved, or whatever, and he or she stood ready to fight.  
(Sorry, I don't feel good, can't breathe out of my nose, and I have a fever, anyhow...)  
  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon said.  
  
"Nova Force!" WarGreymon said.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Gennai appeared in front of the group.  
  
"The other DigiDestined need your help. The location can be found on Mimi's laptop.   
Now go," Gennai instructed.  
  
"You heard the old man, let's go!" Travis said.  
  
Mimi nodded and set off a moderate pace.  
  
"Hey Mimi, track team worked well!" Eve said.  
  
Mimi nodded, and turned left, and stopped behind the bushes, that were behind the battle.  
  
"That's Stinkymon. Only his attacks are worse his smell," Lunarmon said.  
  
"Ready?" Wallace asked.  
  
"You, yeah, big, tall, and smelly, how about picking on someone with your own size!" Anna said.  
  
DigiDestined and Digimon alike turned around to the group.  
  
"HA! You expect to beat me with puny Rookies!" Stinkymon said.  
  
The DigiDestined looked at Mimi and crew liked they flipped.  
  
"Well, what if they aren't Rookies?" Mimi asked, and then nodded.  
  
"Palmon Warp-DigiVolve to... Rosemon!"  
  
"Violetmon Warp-DigiVolve to... Daisiemon!"  
  
"Pupmon Warp-DigiVolve to... MegaWolfmon!"  
  
"Lunarmon Warp-DigiVolve to... Universmon!"  
  
"Electricmon Warp-DigiVolve to... Powermon!"  
  
"Wisdomon DigiVolve to Starrymon!"  
  
"Starrymon DigiVolve to Intellecmon!"  
  
"Blumon Warp-DigiVolve to Blizzardmon!"  
  
The Tai and group felt their mouths drop open. This team had six Megas and one Ultimate!  
  
"Flower Shower!" Rosemon said. (An-that is not her real attack!)  
  
"Petal Sneeze!" Daisiemon said.  
  
"Cold Reality!" MegaWolfmon said, taking his turn to attack.  
  
"Flying Saucer!" Universmon said.  
  
"Power Shower!" Powermon said. (An- *singing* Change into power... *blushes* Sorry,   
on with the story!)  
  
"Math Blast!" Intellecmon said.  
  
"Ice Blizzard!" Blizzardmon said, using his attack.  
  
All the attacks hit their intended target, but did little to affect Stinkymon.  
  
"Charlie Attack!" Stinkymon said, taking out Tai's Group of Digimon in one shot.  
  
"Weaklings," Anna said.  
  
Wallace nodded, as did Travis.  
  
"Mimi, we can use some extra power," Eve said, analyzing the battle.   
  
"Kay, Rosemon, ready to power up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"There is no logical way for Rosemon to get stronger, she is at the Mega stage, there is  
no higher," Izzy said.  
  
"Who taught you that?" asked Anna.  
  
"Ready?" Mimi asked as Rosemon nodded.  
  
The 'original' DigiDestined watched in awe as Mimi combined her Crest and DigiVice, and   
a green light formed.  
  
"Rosemon Double DigiVolve to... PetalRosemon!"  
  
"Huh?" asked T.K., voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Petal Kilt!" Rosemon said, as a green 'skirt' of flowers surrounded Stinkymon, and destroyed   
him.  
  
Everyone watched as Mimi and crew Digimon went to Rookie from, but PetalRosemon,  
who went to her In-Training form, Tanemon.  
  
"Mimi, how did you do that," Kari asked.  
  
"It's called 'Double DigiVolving'," Eve said.  
  
"Double wha?" Davis asked.  
  
"Double DigiVolving," Anna said.  
  
"Yes, weel, how do you 'Double DigiVolve'," Tai asked.  
  
Mimi tossed back a stray piece of hair, and replied, "You must find the answer on your own,  
till later."  
  
With that, Mimi and her DigiDestined crew walked away.   
  
"Mimi," questioned Yolei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group walked away, Mimi said, "Part one of our mission has been completed. Great!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello.  
  
Okay, as promised here are what had the ** after them:  
  
Stinkymon: was named after a boy at out school how REALLY annoys Moonkitty and I, and  
Moonkitty nicknamed him 'Stinky' because he stinky, literally  
  
Charlie Attack: Stinky's name  
  
Annoying Attack: He annoys us, so there ya go  
  
I WANT ONLY TWO REVIEWS! I'm begging you! Only 2~ please! Does this stink  
(non pun intended) that no one will review? Please, tell me!   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   



	5. The Other Side Part 4

Hey, welcome to another part of "The Other Side".  
  
I don't own Digimon, but I do own any DigiDestined not from the show, their Digimon,  
and Double DigiVolving.  
  
Quote:  
  
"I Still Run, I Still Swing Open the Door  
I Still Think You'll be There Like Before..." SheDaisy, "Still Holding Out For You"  
  
Chapter 4 of "The Other Side"  
"The Mission"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group of DigiDestined followed Mimi down a path, each thought of the mission they had   
been given.  
  
"Hazel, what was our mission again?" Violetmon asked.  
  
"Our mission is to finish the fights that the other DigiDestined can't, and make sure that they  
can finish off SpiceOgremon," Tanemon said.  
  
"So that means we will have to see them again and again?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Good for nothing Digital World," Anna said.  
  
"Why do you guys hate the others," Hazel asked.  
  
"Well," Mimi began.  
  
"The others need your help, go," Gennai said.  
  
Everyone nodded and took off running, following the computer single.  
  
When they got there, only WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were standing, and that was   
questionable.  
  
As the team DigiVolved, Mimi collected all the data she could get from her computer  
about this Digimon.  
  
"Meems, who is he?" Travis asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Actually, he is a she, and her name is Gingermon. Her attacks are Spice isn't Nice and Sugar  
Surprise," Mimi said.  
  
Eve wrinkled up her nose, "Spice isn't Nice? You think by now there would be some more original   
attacks out there, but no."   
  
Everyone laughed and the Digimon went out to battle.  
  
"Petal Kilt!" PetalRosemon said.  
  
"Petal Sneeze!" Daisiemon said.  
  
"Flying Saucer," said Universmon, calling out the last attack, and destroying Gingermon.  
  
"Something is up, she was very weak," Eve said.  
  
"What do you mean weak? She took out most of our Digimon," Tai said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It is our mission," Travis said.  
  
"We don't need your help," Davis said, quite cocky.  
  
"No need to get cocky, little boy. You need our help more than you realize," Anna said.  
  
"I am not little," Davis said.  
  
"Are too!" Anna retorted.  
  
"ANNA!" Mimi scolded the girl.  
  
Anna looked at Mimi, and nodded.  
  
"He's not worth the breath," Wallace said.  
  
"Guys, let's go," Mimi said.  
  
"Wait," Gennai said, appearing in front of the retreating DigiDestined.  
  
"Eeek! I hate it when he does that!" Hazel complained.  
  
"I want you guys to work together like a team," Gennai said, then added, "No buts!"  
  
Mimi nodded, as did everyone else.  
  
"If you wish it," Travis said.  
  
"I do, now go!" Gennai said.  
  
Both groups nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the two groups walked, tension was so thick around them; you could cut it with a knife.   
Both teams were uncertain of each other. Tai's group had stubbornness and Mimi's had much   
pride. Tai's group had more people and Digimon, but Mimi's had more strength in the fewer   
people.  
  
'This is not how we should be acting,' Kari thought.  
  
'What they did to Mimi is unforgivable,' ever-loyal Eve thought.  
  
'They are so weird,' Tai thought.  
  
'We will never trust them,' Travis thought.  
  
'Mimi's back with us,' thought Yolei.  
  
'Whatever,' Anna thought.  
  
"Mimi," Hazel began, breaking the silence, "Will you, Eve, and Anna sing a song, PLEASE?"   
  
Mimi looked at her younger sister, who was giving Mimi puppy dog eyes. Then Mimi looked  
over at her singing counterparts. Both shrugged.  
  
"I guess," Mimi said with a defeated sigh.  
  
"WAIT! Mimi sing, yeah right," Matt said.  
  
"Watch it! You are talking about my girlfriend there," Travis said, ready for a fight.  
  
"TRAVIS," Mimi scolded.  
  
Travis frowned, but nodded.  
  
"What song," Anna asked, glaring at Davis and Matt.  
  
"Ummm, how about 'Hey Digimon'," Hazel suggested.  
  
"The song we made when we were bored?" Eve asked, and Hazel nodded.  
  
Mimi frowned and nodded.  
  
As the girls sung, Tai and crew noted how the other Travis, and whoever, did whatever Mimi said.  
It looked like if Mimi said jump off a bridge, they would do it, no questions asked.   
  
The song died down and Mimi and the girls grew quiet. Silence was killing the Digimon,   
but whenever they tried to have a discussion with the ones that belonged to Mimi and company,   
they turned their backs to them, ignoring them completely.  
  
~~  
At Gennai's House...  
  
Gennai sat watching both teams of DigiDestined. They had a long way to go. He sighed. He  
knew it would take a lot of time for the two teams to work together and cooperate, but   
he thought by now they would be at least talking.  
  
'I hope SpiceOgremon doesn't find out about this,' Gennai thought with a hopeful, yet   
disappointed, sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The groups still walked in silence, each knowing they were DigiDestined,   
but neither trusting each other. Tai and group relied on their Digimon, but Mimi, who was  
now highly trained in martial arts, as everyone else in her group was, and her group trusted  
their senses.  
  
"You know, you guys are pathetic," Travis said.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Matt, with Gabumon trying to calm Matt down.  
  
"Yeah, like he said," Davis said, Veemon backing Davis up.  
  
Mimi frowned, took some Tylenol, and passed some on back to the girls and guys.  
  
As the two groups of DigiDestined watched the fight going on, Yolei quietly walked over to   
Mimi, whispered something in her ear, and Mimi shook her head.  
  
"One of us should step in," Paul said.  
  
"I will, Travis won't kill me," Mimi said.  
  
"ENOUGH," Mimi yelled.  
  
Hazel ran behind Eve, hiding.  
  
'I may only be ten, but when sissy gets mad, clear the area,' Hazel thought.  
  
"Travis! Are you 16 or 6!" Mimi said, continuing.  
  
Travis gulped. When Mimi used that tone of voice, and she didn't use that tone often,   
but when she did, you were in DEEP trouble.  
  
"Sixteen, ma'am," Travis gulped.  
  
Mimi shook her head, "Travis, please stop these frequent fights. Really..."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Travis said, a little louder.  
  
Yolei, as well as everyone else, had never seen Mimi really angry, stood slightly shooked.  
  
"Are you done?" Hazel asked her sister, who nodded.  
  
Hazel smiled, and hugged her sister.  
  
"We should stop now and rest for the night," Paul said.  
  
"I agree," Joe said.  
  
"We can stop over by the creek," Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, it's just about a half mile away." Eve said.   
  
"We should continue on," Tai urged.  
  
"Do you wish to work your Digimon to its' death?" Hazel said, voicing her opinion.  
  
Everyone who knew Hazel was extremely surprised.  
  
"No," Tai said stubbornly.  
  
"Tai, listen to her, she has a point," Sora said.  
  
"Sora's right Tai, let's follow them," Kari said.  
  
Mimi smiled at the two girls, nodded, and then instructed them to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello!  
  
Can I get two or more reviews again? Please!!!!!!  
  
Please review, today is my birthday!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   



	6. The Other Side Part 5

Hello!  
  
Here's the next part to "Mistakes Will Happen".  
  
"Shaving Cream, be Nice and Clean,  
Shave Everyday and You'll Always Look Keen."  
The Shaving Cream Song, by Dr. Demento   
  
I don't own Digimon, but I own any DigiDestined and Digimon not in the original series,   
and Double DigiVolving.  
  
Part 5 of "The Other Side"  
"Taking Care of Business"   
~~  
  
SpiceOgremon sat near his throne.  
  
"My Lord, we have received word that the two teams of DigiDestined have joined forces,"   
Drillmon said.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled SpiceOgremon.  
  
"The good news is, sir, the two teams are not cooperating with each other. There seems to be   
something holding each team from trusting the other," Drillmon said.  
  
"Hmmm, send out Batmon, and you are dismissed," SpiceOgremon said, and walked away.  
  
"Great, I hate Batmon, he likes to suck your blood," Drillmon said as he walked away.   
  
~~  
  
Mimi sat on a rock, busily typing on her laptop. Hazel sat at her sister's side, quietly   
read a book she brought. Mimi smiled at her little sister. Just then they heard the fighting   
voices of Travis and Tai.  
  
"That boy, I swear," Mimi mumbled, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Don't swear sissy, it's not nice," Hazel said, making Mimi laugh.  
  
"Come on, Little One," Mimi said, shutting down her laptop.  
  
"Mimi, someone is going to kill someone!" Eve said as Mimi walked over to the group of   
DigiDestined.  
  
Mimi sighed, "I'll take care of Travis. Get someone to take care of Tai, and Hazel, avert   
your eyes, because this could get ugly."  
  
Hazel nodded, and Mimi walked over to the fighting DigiDestined.  
  
"Travis, what in Gennai's name do you think you are doing?" Mimi asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Mimi, well, you see..." Travis began trailing off.  
  
"No I don't see. Enlighten me." Mimi replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was calming down Tai, just as Mimi was Travis.  
  
"Tai, whatever he said he didn't mean it," Sora said.  
  
Tai was beginning to calm done from Sora's gentle words.  
  
"I guess you're right Sora." Tai said.  
  
"Of course I am," Sora said, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Travis, just come off it," Mimi said, her voice losing patience.  
  
"Mimi, but he said," Travis said, trying to defend himself.  
  
"I DON'T CARE," Mimi said, her voice finally losing it's patience, and Mimi losing her temper.  
  
All DigiDestined turned to where Mimi and Travis were standing.  
  
"Yes Mimi," Travis said, with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said, her voice having a little more patience in it.  
  
"Hello children," Batmon said.  
  
True to his name, Batmon looked just like a bat. He had razor sharp teeth, and sharp claws.  
  
"DigiVolve," Tai said.  
  
As the Digimon of Tai's group did as he said, Mimi and her group's Digimon stayed at their  
Rookie level.  
  
"Tell them to DigiVolve," Davis said, watching as ExVeemon struggled against Batmon.  
  
"You have ample Digimon, use them," Anna said.  
  
Mimi and Eve shook their head at the girl, and then Mimi used her laptop to find out   
information on him.  
  
"He's a Double DigiVolved Digimon (AN-Say that 3 times fast!), and they don't stand a chance."   
Mimi said, shaking her head.  
  
Palmon and their Digimon joined the fight, Palmon not going Double Mega, just staying in her  
Mega form.   
  
Just then, an attack from Batmon almost hit Hazel. Daisiemon had gotten Hazel out of the way  
on time, and now was extremely mad.  
  
"Daisiemon Double DigiVolve to... Flowermon!"   
  
"Now there's a new addition," Paul said.  
  
"Bad humor Paul, bad humor," Eve said, with everyone else ignoring Paul.  
  
"Flower Power!" Flowermon said, destroying Batmon.  
  
"Violetmon can Double DigiVolve," Hazel cheered.  
  
Well everyone's Digimon went to Rookie form, Gatomon to champion, Flowermon De-DigiVolved to   
Bloomon.  
  
Mimi had to laugh as he sister hugged the small Digimon to the fact she was turning blue.  
  
"Hazel! Take it easy on my sister." Palmon said, her voice with some amusement in it.  
  
"Why did he attack us?" Davis asked.  
  
"He's evil!" Yolei answered.  
  
"Still... it wasn't right to just destroy him, like we did to all those Digimon. I feel bad   
about it" Davis continued.  
  
"Davis," Mimi said, "Some Digimon are just evil. Not even Gennai knows how a Digimon turns  
evil, but he, or she if the case may be, wouldn't like to stay evil."  
  
"If they get deleted, most of the time they are sent to Primary Village, where they are reborn,   
and no longer evil." Eve said, finishing what Mimi had began.  
  
Davis was about to counter, when an injured Ogremon came crashing through the cleaning they had   
just fought in.  
  
"Ogremon, are you all right?" Mimi asked, as Paul, the doctor in the group, began to look him   
over.  
  
"My brother, he's trying to take over the Digital World. He must be stopped," Ogremon said.  
  
"Rest now Ogremon, rest," Hazel said.  
  
"Why are you helping Ogremon?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because he has helped us in the past, and he works for us as a spy against SpiceOgremon,"   
Wallace said.  
  
"Guys, we gotta put behind out differences and save the Digital World," Mimi said, getting   
a nod from Kari.  
  
"Mimi's right. We gotta stop arguing, and put the past behind us. The DigiWorld needs us,"  
Kari said.  
  
Tai nodded, as did everyone else.  
  
"Okay, we call a truce," Tai said.  
  
Mimi smiled, "So do we. We'll stay here for the night, and then tomorrow we'll move out."  
  
"Yeah, and kick SpiceOgremon's butt!" Veemon said.  
  
~~  
Later That Night...  
  
Hazel had gone to bed, and Mimi sat quietly next to Travis.  
  
"Mimi, I think Hazel's having a nightmare," Bloomon said, walking out of the cave they   
were near.  
  
Mimi nodded, "I'll go wake her up."  
  
Mimi walked into the cave, and quietly woke up Hazel.  
  
"Mimi, it was horrible!" Hazel said as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Tell me what it was about." Mimi said, comforting her sister.  
  
"The other DigiDestined kicked you out, and then they kicked me out. I couldn't find you, or   
Palmon, or Bloomon!" Hazel said, crying even harder.  
  
"Is she okay?" Palmon asked, walking into the cave and setting next to Mimi.  
  
"It was only a dream right Mimi?" Hazel asked.  
  
Mimi sighed, "You know, that's partly right. The reason Travis and the others hate the other   
DigiDestined so much is because right before I moved, I was going to meet the other   
DigiDestined at Tai's apartment. I was just opening the door, and I could hear what they were  
talking about. They were talking about how I wasn't fit to be called a DigiDestined, that I   
had to right to be one. Only Joe, Sora, and T.K. stuck up for me, and it hurt."  
  
"So that's why so you so intent on learning martial arts," Hazel said.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't a weakling like they said I was.   
I needed to prove to myself that those words weren't true."  
  
"They weren't true Mimi," Sora's voice came from behind the sisters.  
  
"Sora," Mimi said, surprised to see Sora behind her and Hazel.  
  
"You had your own strengths. Tai and the others just couldn't see it. You were strong in your   
own special way." Sora said.  
  
Mimi nodded, "I know that now."  
  
"In some ways, you were stronger than Tai, or me," Sora said, laughing a little at saying the   
ending.  
  
"My sissy is the greatest!" Hazel said with a smile.  
  
Mimi laughed, "Go back to sleep, Little One, tomorrow we face SpiceOgremon."  
  
~~  
  
Next chapter, SpiceOgremon! Will the kids defeat him?  
  
Please, please, please, please review this!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	7. The Other Side Part 6

Hello!  
  
This is the last chapter to 'The Other Side'.   
  
I don't own Digimon, but I own any DigiDestined and Digimon not in the original series, Double  
DigiVolving, and I own SpiceOgremon.  
  
Part 6 of "The Other Side"  
'The Finale'  
~~  
  
Both teams of DigiDestined dragged their feet. All were exhausted; they had been walking since  
before dawn, and the sun was now setting.  
  
"Mimi, what does that stupid piece of junk have to say?" Anna asked, beginning to feel like   
destroying the laptop.  
  
"Anna, calm down. Only a little more, in fact, we can rest for a while and finish the walk   
tomorrow," Mimi said, her hazel eyes showing exhaustion.  
  
"Mimi, how much sleep did you get last night?" Travis asked, looking at the exhausted bearer of  
Sincerity.  
  
"Maybe 2 hours worth," Mimi answered.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes, "Mimi! You promised not to pull that stunt anymore. Last timed you   
nearly killed yourself."  
  
"Let's find somewhere to rest," Yolei suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded, and followed Wallace instructions to an old campsite established by them.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, everyone rose early. Today was the say they were going to defeat, and totally  
crush the forces of, SpiceOgremon.  
  
Tai yawned, "Ready to go?"  
  
Everyone nodded, Mimi and Izzy both busy typing.  
  
~~  
  
"THOSE ROTTEN DIGIDESTINED, I WANT THEM DEAD!" SpiceOgremon shouted.  
  
"I'll go next, my lord," Cinnamon said.  
  
"No, stay here. I want all my forces here when I destroy those kids. I might need the extra   
Digimon," SpiceOgremon said.  
  
"Yes my lord," mumbled Cinnamon.  
  
SpiceOgremon glared at the Digimon, then turned his gaze back to the viewer.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone sat near the entrance to SpiceOgremon's castle/cave.  
  
"You said something about your mission before. What is your mission?" Sora asked.  
  
Paul answered, "Our mission is to ensure the fact that you defeat SpiceOgremon. We must ensure  
that he is ultimately destroyed, and that you do not die."  
  
"You're saying that the reason you helped us out earlier is because it's your mission?" Davis   
asked.  
  
Eve answered that time, "Yeah. If anything happens to any of you, it's our head that Gennai   
will hang."  
  
"Why?" asked T.K.  
  
Anna then answered, "Our team is more powerful than yours, and we know the Digital World like  
the back of our hand. We know every short cut, every path, and every campsite."  
  
"That seems impossible," Cody stated.  
  
"We come here too often," Wallace said.  
  
"Way too often if you ask me," Lunarmon mumbled.  
  
"We didn't ask you," Anna shot back.  
  
Palmon sweatdropped, as did most of the other Digimon.  
  
"Those two will never learn," Eve muttered, sitting on a rock.  
  
Paul nodded, and wrapped his arms around Eve, making her smile.  
  
Travis looked at Mimi and smiled, "We need to continue on."   
  
"Not so fast DigiDestined!" Cinnamon shouted, coming out of the cave.  
  
"Umm, on the bright side, we did find the right cave entrance!" Eve said, dodging a flying  
attack.  
  
A simple attack from PetalRosemon took care of Cinnamon, and the DigiDestined took off   
running into the cave.  
  
~~  
  
"Darn those DigiDestined! I want full forces here, NOW!" SpiceOgremon yelled, as he began   
to leave the room he was in.  
  
"Yes sir, we will take care of those kids," Drillmon said, as he watched SpiceOgremon retreat.  
  
~~  
  
The DigiDestined made it into the room just in time to see SpiceOgremon leave.  
  
"Tai, you guys finish your mission, and we'll finish ours," Mimi said, pointing to the door   
that SpiceOgremon had just disappeared into.  
  
"But Mimi," Yolei said.  
  
"No buts, your mission is to finish off SpiceOgremon, now go!" Mimi said, and turned her   
attention back to PetalRosemon.  
  
"You heard her, let's finish off SpiceOgremon," Tai said.  
  
Davis nodded, and everyone followed the two boys.  
  
Wallace watched as Tai and crew left, then he and Powermon went to block the path the   
DigiDestined had just used.  
  
"Mimi! This is suicide! Even with all of our Megas, we still can't hold off all of this   
Digimon!" Anna said.  
  
"If we die, we won't have died in vain. The others will finish off SpiceOgremon," Mimi said.  
  
"I hope you're right!" Hazel said, hugging her older sisters' legs.  
  
"Hazel! We must live up to your crest! We must bring peace to the Digital World," Flowermon   
said, as she attacked again.  
  
Hazel smiled softly, but hugged her sister tighter.  
  
~~  
  
"Stop SpiceOgremon!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Like that's going to work," mumbled Davis, but shut up after a glare from Kari.  
  
SpiceOgremon stopped dead (AN- no pun intended) in his tracks and faced the other  
DigiDestined, "Well, you think you can destroy me! Think again!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said, but it had little affect on him.  
  
"I'm a Double Mega, you are not going to destroy me by a puny Ultimate! Try again!"   
SpiceOgremon scoffed.  
  
Tai blinked, and sent out WarGreymon, while Matt sent out MetalGarurumon.   
Their attacks had some affect on him.  
  
"Izzy, any information?" Joe asked.  
  
"No, his only weakness is... our crests, DigiVices, and DigiEggs?!?" Izzy exclaimed.   
  
Just then, the DigiVices all began to shine brightly. Bands of light came from each DigiVice   
and trapped SpiceOgremon. All the Digimon took their turns attacking him, and then they  
all attacked at the same time.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mimi's group of Digimon were all exhausted, but there were still 17 Digimon standing.   
A giant explosion came from destroying them, and it rocked the entire room. All the evil   
Digimon had been destroyed, but the explosion had knocked all of the DigiDestined and Digimo  
into separate parts of the room, all landing hard on the floor, on the brink of falling   
unconscious.  
  
Before all of them went unconscious, Mimi said, "Mission completed."  
  
Everyone smiled as they each welcomed the blackness of being unconscious.  
  
~~  
  
The DigiDestined watched as SpiceOgremon was deleted. All the DigiDestined started cheering  
until Sora reminded them of the battle between the other DigiDestined and SpiceOgremon's  
guards.  
  
As the DigiDestined made it back down the hallway, they were greeted by an eerie silence.  
  
"Mimi, where are you?" Yolei called, starting to look through the rubble.  
  
"Anna, Hazel!" called Sora.  
  
"Travis!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Eve!" Kari called.  
  
"Paul!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Wallace!" shouted T.K.  
  
Each of the DigiDestined shifted through the rubble looking for another DigiDestined.  
  
Yolei soon found the unconscious body of Mimi; and not far from Mimi was Hazel.  
  
"I ground Mimi and Hazel!" called Yolei.   
  
While Joe checked the girls over making sure they were still alive, the other DigiDestined  
found the Digimon, all in their in-training form, and the missing DigiDestined.  
  
Joe finished checking them over, the building began to crumple.  
  
"We gotta get out of here, the building is collapsing!" Izzy said.  
  
"What about them?" Yolei asked, pointing to the bruised and battered unconscious DigiDestined.  
  
"Hello children! Time to come back to my place!" Gennai said, as all of the DigiDestined   
and Digimon were teleported to Gennai's house.  
  
~~  
The Next Day...  
  
All of the DigiDestined and Digimon were okay, and they were now resting in Gennai's living room.  
  
"It looks like we can work together, this truce is everlasting." Mimi said, a smile on her face.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Gennai then walked in, "I have good news and bad. The bad news is that you must now go home."  
  
The DigiDestined each looked at their Digimon, sadness in their eyes.  
  
"Now let me finish! The good news is your Digimon can go home with you!" Gennai said,   
watching the faces of the DigiDestined light up with happiness.  
  
"We look forward to working with you again," Wallace said as each of the DigiDestined got  
ready to leave.  
  
"I will call on you again if I need the help!" Gennai said.  
  
"Do you want to use the DigiPort first?" Cody asked.  
  
Mimi's team looked at Mimi quizzically.   
  
"DigiPort?" asked Hazel.  
  
"We don't use DigiPorts," Mimi said, as her team of DigiDestined formed a circle.  
  
"Take care of your Digimon," Gennai said.  
  
"I'll see you guys in DigiWorld, and when I come to visit," Mimi said, a smile on her lips.  
  
The 'original' DigiDestined nodded, and then watched in awe as each of the DigiDestined  
going home with Mimi faintly glowed the color of their crests. Then, as if a ghost did it,  
each DigiVice, in the respective hand, went to the middle of the circle.   
  
The 'other' DigiDestined eyes opened, "Let's go home!" And they were gone.  
  
Patamon looked at where they had just stood, "Now that was an exit!"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Remember to take care of your Digimon, now go open that port and get home," Gennai said.  
  
The DigiDestined nodded, and then left Gennai's house.  
  
The old man smiled, "They did well. Good luck, DigiDestined, and remember, the bonds of  
friendship that you have with each other is what makes you unbeatable."  
  
~~  
  
... I AM DONE!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I thank those of you who reviewed and those of you who read.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   



End file.
